


Monsters are afraid of loving parents

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Lil Tord, M/M, Paul and Pat are very good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Little Tord is going to be eaten by a big, nasty monster!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtlessComedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessComedic/gifts).



It's very late at night when the door creaks open and a very tiny little boy sneaks in and stands by the bed shyly, he'd been put to bed at 8 because he was sleepy, but now it was midnight and he was frightened.  
Patryk was a light sleeper and woke up as soon as the door had been opened, Tord stopped in his tracks like a deer in the headlights.  
"Hey sweet pea, you okay?" He sighed, sitting up in bed slowly as to not wake up Paul.  
Tord shook his head frantically and closed the door behind him so the monsters wouldn't get him.  
"Monster." He sniffled, pointing to the closed door. "Wanna eat me."

Patryk smiled and patted the bed  
"You wanna sleep with me and daddy tonight?" Tord rushed over as soon as he could and clambered onto the bed like a cat, laying between his dads in their big comfy bed, Patryk pulled the covers up to Tord's neck and tucked him in tight.  
"There, now that big, nasty monster can't gobble you up." Tord giggled into his hands as Patryk kissed his forehead.  
Patryk laid back down in the bed and smiled at Tord again.

"Goodnight Tordy."  
"Goodnight daddy."  
Paul rolled over with a grumble and nuzzled Tord's face, making him squeal as his stubble scratched the boy's face.  
"G' night lil man."  
"Goodnight papa!" He giggled as Paul laid back down beside him, Patryk leaned over and pecked his chapped lips.  
"Night, Pauly."  
"Night Pattycakes."  
Patryk lays down beside his two boys and sighs as he closes his eyes.  
He loves his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> it's late but i had to post this nice lil thang  
> gifted because i cried when i got that comment  
> mm delicious garbage


End file.
